


Scare

by Echo_star



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Happys anger results in flying tools and a lot of unhappy scorpions </p><p> </p><p>Slight swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happy was in her element- tinkering with her bike, dismantling and reassembling her power tools to improve performance and durability as well as turning scrap metal into new projects. She was in the zone, nothing and no one could stop her; except she really wasn't. 

Whilst the team were use to Happys noise whilst she worked, the last week had been different. The gentle hum of machines was revved up so the garage was consistently loud and the sound of tools flying as well as constant cursing became the new noise. After the first two disastrous days no one was brave enough to venture anywhere near happy. Paige and Toby were the first casualties with tools and scathing remarks being fired at them. Sylvester retreated after encountering happy in the kitchen and one glare was enough to warn him away. Cabe and Walter tried on the second day and Walter quickly retreated once he saw a wrench heading towards him. Toby was visibly stressed. When tools started flying and Happys angry muttering began Toby would get tense and pale considerably, whilst Walter would level him with a glare that broadcasted 'I told you this was a bad idea'. 

Paige approached toby, flinching as the crash of what sounds like a toolbox and tools falling (or was dropped) on the ground. Marching up to him, she can't help but feel bad for Toby but seriously enough was enough. Sylvester has been working from home for the past two days after panicking in the face of Happys wrath and Ralph refused to come to the garage as he decided that 'aunt' happy was in the midst of a mid life crisis. "Apologise to Happy. Grovel, sing another song, whatever works but please Toby make this stop."  
Toby looked up at Paige, his face tense, eyes bloodshot and clearly exhausted "I have apologised, multiple times. I've been banished from her home, she refuses to see me and when I do get close enough to talk to her she's evasive and withdrawn like she use to be. I don't understand what I've done and why she has given up on me.. On us." Toby looks miserable and the look of absolute sadness is enough to melt most of Paige's frustration so she sits down and sighs "Tell me again what happened, despite being a world class shrink there has to be something you missed." Paige let out a small smile wanting to help Toby feel better.  
"I hope so." Toby mutters before launching into the details of the day in question when Happy left work early with a headache and everything was fine, to when he went to see her after work. How she launched into a tirade about how they weren't going to work, he was going to gamble again since people don't change and how she couldn't take care of them. Before he could protest she had pushed him from her apartment, locked the door and the next thing he heard was the shower running. He stayed outside of her apartment for most of the night not wanting to annoy her but wanting to be close by.

"That's it, that's all that happened. One minute she fine the next minute she's this" he gestures vaguely in Happys direction and they both jump as the clash of more tools falling echoes through out the garage.  
"Maybe there's something you didn't do that you were suppose to do?" Paige asks her smile falling as she fails to see what's gone wrong.  
Toby scrunched his nose, his mind quickly thinking through the likely scenarios before shaking his head "no there isn't, unless I'm being dense but I'm 90% sure I'm not." They both sat there lost in thought as the machines droned on.

\--------------------------------------

Internally happy was screaming, panicking about her life as of now. She was not cut out for this, she couldn't do it. No one told her what to do so how could she show anyone else. It's all Toby's fault, why wasn't he freaking out ... and Paige. She encouraged this. Emotions, bonding and look where it's gotten her. And Sylvester, he helped Toby with the whole proposal and Walter! He should of prevented, banned and unequivocally stopped the madness of romance in the workplace. She should of tried harder, ignored her feelings for Toby. Her anger splintered as she thought of Toby. His hugs and how he holds her tight, his kisses, when they.....  
She briefly registers the sound of the toolbox she had been holding falling from her hands.  
Happys anger resurfaced. Stupid f***ing positive test. Pregnant.  
This is what she gets. She kicks at a spanner laying on the ground.  
Fear and anger twist inside of her until the emotions crest and fall. Her hands falling to her stomach. It's been 7 days, it's takes that long for her first realisation to kick in. Holy crap there's a person in her. A combination of Toby and herself. Subconsciously her thoughts turn to terminating the baby. How can she raise someone else, have them depend on her when she has never had that for herself. She quickly shuts the thought down, her hands cradling where the baby would be. In that moment she decides she could never get rid of something that has a part of Toby In it. Despite her downfalls Toby deserves so much and maybe this will be apart of him she can keep when he leaves. With that thought Happys mind jumps to the next logical conclusion- what if he doesn't want their child or worse, wants her to get rid of it. Happy can feel she's not being totally reasonable but the sudden desperation and sadness overtakes her and she feels like curling up in a corner and crying like she hasn't since the day her father took her to the orphanage and she waited for his truck to come back for her. 

Shaking off the thought and the stupid emotions happy goes back to her tools to drown out the onslaught of emotions. 

 

\--------------------------------------

Exactly 6 hours 34 minutes and 33,34... Seconds after returning to her project, happy has made a decision. She needs to tell Toby now. She can't wait. It would hurt so much if he didn't want this, them but rationally it's Toby. Happy figures maybe, hopefully the chances are significantly high that he would want this. Or he would face similar demons as she has for the past week on how his lack of role model parents will lead him to screwing up their kid. Still with a decision made she leaves her workspace, an enclosed room where she works on the cars to find Toby. The garage is dark, everybody has long since left. Except for one solitary light and happy didn't need to think twice before knowing who's desk it was. Silently walking forward, Happys first glimpse of Toby is of him face down with his head in one of his many books. Her heart jumps as she watches him. He really is everything she wants, and everything she never realised she needed. Recounting how little time she has seen Toby this week makes her miss him that much more and remembering some of the horrible things she had said to him prompts her to feel guilty. 

She Remembers the day that she found out. Happy had been feeling unwell on and off for the better part of the week. The nausea and stomach aches had been acceptable but the sickness and headache had been the last straw. She had convinced Toby that she was fine to drive home and made a quick dash to the doctors. After multiple medical checks and an avalanche of personal questions the possibility of pregnancy came up. Happys first reaction was to deny it but then the math caught up and she blanched, took the test and found out that yes happy Quinn was officially knocked up. She had been glad she hadn't told Toby how Ill she was feeling lest he start babying her, but now as she drove in a blind state home she was glad for the self reflection. But as more time went by, the more agitated and panicked happy became. Her thoughts on a loop and when Toby showed up she couldn't handle it. Happy 'never loses her cool' Quinn, officially lost it. What she said to him, the gambling... She hadn't been angry at him. Her anger had been internal and Toby had been her first outlet. 

Smiling softly she went to stand next to Toby, brushing her hands gently thought his hair. He came to startled and whilst initially tense at realising who it was his eyes softened as he saw her peace. Toby reached for her hand, gently playing with her fingers before glancing at her "whatever I did, I'm so sorry hap. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to be angry. I'm not sure what I have done but whatever it is I am so sorry. Please don't give up on us, we are worth fighting for."

Happy started at Toby uncomprehendingly for a minute before throwing herself into his arms. She tucked her face into her place on his neck. Gently kissing before mumbling " I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Please know that I was angry and I took it out on you. Before you say anything please let me finish. I love you so much Toby and no matter what happens your it for me. It took me so long to realise that, but it's true. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Happy took a deep breath, with such displays of emotion being rare Happy glanced at Toby, seeing the love radiating off of him. When he went to speak she put a finger to his lips and said "shh I'm not done yet. I have no idea how to do this, i am completely out of my depth. I would of gone to Paige to ask her advice but I can't wait any longer." 

"Toby, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

-"Toby I'm pregnant."- 

In any other circumstance, the look on his face would have been hilarious and she would tease him mercilessly about making him speechless, but this wasn't any other time. Right here, right now she's almost desperate for him to say something. Normally she couldn't get the doc to shut up. He was always sprouting psycho-babble, joking around or being a pain in the neck but in this moment he was absolutely silent. The silence was unnerving in its intensity and just as happy was about to crack, her emotions already spread thin Toby's voice echoed through the garage "Your what now?" His face looked adorably confused though happys attention wasn't on him but rather his reaction. 

"For a genius that wasn't smart." She slowed down her speaking, emphasising each word. "I. Am. Pregnant." Watching his face she can see the emotions fly across it; confusion, elation and fear. Happy can almost see his thoughts running through his mind like cogs turning in a machine. 

"You found out last Friday.... Hap, you should have told me sooner so I could help you. How are you feeling? If your experiencing nausea or pain please tell me." 

Happy just stared at him as she could see the doctor taking over. He was looking at her in a similar manner to what the doctors had a week earlier. "I don't want to speak to the doc right now. Don't treat me like a patient! I need you Toby, just you." 

His hands tightened on her, holding her a bit closer and she could see a hint on fear on his face. "Happy, this is completely your choice and I don't want my opinion to sway or in anyway alter what you feel is best."

"Since when do I let you alter my decisions? Either way your opinion matters and I am perfectly capable of making a decision on my own."

Toby raises his eyebrows playfully, his voice slightly deeper "well there was that one time, do you remember? There was You, me... Your bike.."

Happy blushes slightly, a small smile gracing her lips but she quickly cuts him off before he can continue "okay. You have to stop. Now."

Toby smiles before getting back to the topic "Hap, there's no one I would want to have a child with more than you. Your everything to me and.." Toby hesitates, his voice catching with emotion "our child would be loved. You would be such a great mother as can be seen by how you are with Ralph. But happy, with or without a child in our lives I am so much happier than I ever thought I could be and I love you so much." 

Happy is quiet as she allows what Toby said to sink in. "So you would be ok if I decided I wanted to keep it? This wouldn't affect us negatively?"

"Ok with it? More like ecstatic. Given our pasts, I am sure we will both struggle at some point in reaching our expectations and not letting our pasts define our future. Our child could only make me love you more. So does this mean we are going to have a little baby Curtis?" Toby teases lightly wanting to lighten the conversation.

Happy looks at Toby before allowing her hands to rest over her abdomen. Toby hand skims her side before covering hers, his much larger hand dwarfing hers. "Or a little baby Quinn but yes. At first I thought there was no way I could do it but then it just clicked. Instead of an it, it's actually a person. A mixture of us; our little boy or girl." 

Toby raises his other hand to bring it to her chin, to connect her lips to his. He kisses her gently, reverently before happy raises her hands to his hair and clutches him closer to her and kisses him with all the emotions which lay dormant. Her fear, happiness, anger and peace combine to create a passionate kiss. Lips, tongue and teeth duelling as they communicate without words. 

As the kiss runs its course, Toby's hands are wound deep in Happys hair, whilst happys are lightly scratching his stomach. Both are slightly out of breath. Pulling back Toby lets his forehead rest against hers, he whispers "i love you..." and his lips drift from her lips to her cheek. ".. So much. And if kisses like that happen when your pregnant than we will have to make sure we do this pregnancy thing more often" humour laces his words and he grins unabashed. 

Whilst happy realises he's joking, she's still stunned. Scoffing she stands and punches him gently on the arm. "Let's just stick to one for now." Happy stretches a small yawn escaping.

Smiling indulgently Toby stands and pulls happy into a hug "whatever you say my love. Let's go home and spend the next day in bed. I guarantee you that if you ring Walter and mention working from home tomorrow he will be more than happy to let you."  
Happys smile drops and Toby hastens to ad "or you could say your dashing partner has taken you hostage for an early weekend, whatever works." 

Pulling Toby towards the door as exhaustion Creeps up on her "let's deal with tomorrow later." Toby agrees and they head to his house to enjoy a relaxing weekend.

\----------------

5 minutes later

"Toby we don't need to start buying baby stuff yet. No one will know if we wait a few days, weeks or preferably months." Happy huffs out a sigh.

Toby's caught up in excitement "hap.. Happy please. It will only take a second. Just think baby's first item."

Statistically speaking happy knows it won't take a second but as she watches Toby she sees not just excitement but also the fear from earlier. Whilst emotions aren't her forte, being around the doc she has picked up a few tricks. Happy takes a guess that Toby's lack of attention from his parents so he's... What's that word he babbles about.... Displacement. Toby's displacing his lack of attention in childhood to their child to ensure it would never experience the same as he did. Happy didn't know if she was right, she didn't really care. If it was that important to him and it was only a mild nuisance then why not. "Ok fine but make it quick."

Toby's resulting smile is wide and his face lightens and he looks younger. The boyishness of his face gives happy an image, a potentiality of the future of what their child would look like. 

They pull into a parking lot, breaking Happys train of thought. Inside they spend 5 minutes arguing over teddy bears. Happy thinks one neutral bear is fine whilst Toby wants a blue and a pink (because their child could like any damn colour it wants) as well as a small bear which says baby's first with room for a picture. Grumbling happy concedes, overwhelmed by agreeing to keep the baby, telling Toby, enduring the roller coaster of emotions as well as choosing a toy for this child which she still hasn't wrapped her head around. Despite her exhaustion she can feel her fear approaching like a tsunami ready to pull her under. She glances at Toby to see if he's ready to leave because she's more than ready. He is looking intently at the teddies, eyebrows furrowed as if he needs to suss out these toys to ensure they are good enough. Feeling her gaze he glances up and smiles. Happys fear recedes as if it never was. Toby was a balm to her, his obvious love and care for her and their child more than enough to calm her. She indulges him, just for tonight. Lets him have his excitement and she takes the time to just enjoy watching him. 

10 minutes and 49 seconds later (she kept track despite letting Toby do his thing) they leave the store with 3 teddy bears, a bodysuit with some corny yet cute baby pun which Toby found hilarious and half a dozen baby and children's books. Happy wants to comment, tease him for his over exuberance but she can't fight the pull of sleep as Toby settles her in the car. He brushes a kiss to her temple and whispers how thankful he is to have ended up here.


	3. Chapter 3

Toby can recount in his sleep the expected developmental stages of a foetus week by week as well as the side effects of pregnancy. However Toby quickly learns that knowing what to expect factually is entirely different to helping Happy once she's experiencing a symptom.

Pregnancy brain and mood swings are mere results of an influx of horomones and an increase in stress and sleeplessness resulting in short term deviations of character. Well that was Toby's belief until one morning as they were leaving for work, Happy was about to walk out the door in just his shirt.  
"Sweetie, as much as I love you in my shirt I'm not sure I want everyone else to see you in it as well" Toby laughed as he looked her up and down finding the situation hilarious.   
Expecting a sassy comeback or some grumbling he was stunned when he saw her face scrunch up as she regarded her state of undress and a single tear fell down her cheek. She turned quickly, retreating to the bedroom. Toby leapt into action to pull her into his arms.

"Hey hap, it's natural. It's just another symptom. A normal hormonal reaction from being pregnant. The influx of hormones and expected stress are consuming a proportion of concentration resulting in less rational thought." Pleased with his explanation from his recollection of journals without sounding overtly scientific he is shocked when his well formulated words are interpreted out of context.

Happy froze caught in the midst of an overwhelming sadness. A sadness that logic can't combat. "Your calling me hormonal? You think I'm irrational?" Another tear trekked down her face, her look of devastation had the power to break his heart. He held her tighter, kissing the top of the head before gently tilting her face up to his.   
"Happy, no one could ever call you irrational. Brilliant and so heart breakingly beautiful yes, but irrational no." He lowered his lips to her forehead, wanting to soothe her and not willing to see any more tears fall. He quickly learns that facts have no place around an emotional Happy. ~ Queue the time he stated he loved her new curves without anticipating the scathing remark she flung at him as well as nearest item- he does learn eventually. 

\----------------------------------------------

They decide to wait to tell the team, not willing to risk the possibility of a negative outcome particularly Happy who didn't want to have to backtrack on the news again. Toby was then left to cover for Happy in their early cases such as when Happy loses her train of thought in the middle of dismantling a bomb. She freezes as she tries to recall which wire she was meant to cut. Seeing her panic Toby talks to her, calms her. He knows she can do this, he has never doubted her skills. She calms down, refocuses and completes the mission. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Morning sickness sucks. The consistent feeling of nausea with the possibility of vomiting is the pits. As Happy makes yet another run to the bathroom after feeling naseaus on awakening, she hears Toby following. She growls out a quick "Don't follow me" before bracing herself on the toilet. As she feels the first waves of illness welling up she feels hands holding her hair and Toby's voice softly talking to her. Despite preferring to not have someone around during such a moment, the fact it's Toby's hands holding her and his voice speaking soothing words she can't relax but she feels grateful for the comfort. 

\-------------------------------------------------

For the most part Happy doesn't have any particular cravings, she's kinda peeved really. She'd much rather be craving food but no. One morning she wakes up to a warm cup of coffee next to the bed. One whiff of it sends her hurtling towards the bathroom. That kinda kills her buzz, sure she knew she'd have to cut out caffeine but even being near the stuff turned her stomach. Forget being around Toby when he had his morning coffee, she elected to be on the far side of the room sipping her tea. Her disgust for coffee also severely limited the portions of the garage she could endure. Mornings in the kitchen were out as fresh pots of coffee were often being made as well as avoiding those who drank said coffee. On the evenings where cases ran over into the night, coffee was inevitable so Happy would retreat to her workshop. For the most part Toby vows to stay away from coffee, She doesn't expect him to but after a morning kiss goes sour he tries to keep coffee as far from her as possible. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The days vary; some days Toby hovers so much that she can barely concentrate on her job. Other days he's perfect- attentive to her moods and gives her enough space so she doesn't feel like being pregnant makes her less than than herself. Today is not one of those days. At 8 weeks it's their first appointment, both are on edge with nerves. Happy was half tempted to go without Toby, so if something was wrong she could accept the news before breaking it to Him. He hovers as she gets out of the car and holds her close as they make their way inside. Being around so many pregnant ladies and babies is uncomfortable for Happy. All these mothers and expectant mothers excitedly cooing over infants. When they are sitting near a couple with a baby Toby's easily able to converse with the adults and be attentive to the baby. When the attention turns happys way, she awkwardly says hello to the baby, patting its hand before turning back to hide in a car magazine. She sees the look the parents give her, behind the polite smiles the question of if this antisocial person will bond with her child. Thoughts running rampant in her head if she's capable of caring beyond a perfunctory level. She knows she wants to be the kind of parent she had wished for growing up but could she put theory into practice? 

Her name is called, pulling her from her thoughts. As she lies on the table, the doctor preparing her for an ultrasound, she grips Toby's hand tight. He squeezes back, grounding her so she keeps her gaze on him as the doctor touches her. The first image of the blob as well as the resounding thud which echoes through the room is an astonishing moment for Happy. Logically she knows she's pregnant but seeing the proof that their baby is alive and well, brings her emotions to the forefront. Not wanting to risk a hormonal breakdown in front of a stranger she tries to remain impassive. She tears her eyes away from the monitor to glance at Toby. He hadnt made a comment or remark since seeing the baby. His eyes were glued to the screen, eyes watery. She grinned glad she wasn't the one to be so emotional. He glances down, watching her watch him. Words aren't needed in this moment, both can tell what the others thinking by the looks on their face as well as sharing the same thoughts. He brushes his lips against her cheek and lips before turning back to the screen. Happy grins feeling content before letting her eyes turn back to the screen to watch their miracle dance on the screen. It's hard to tell what's what but it doesn't matter. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Happy comes home one day to find Toby surrounded by baby stuff. Not just one or two items but bags and piles of blankets, clothes and toys. "Toby" happy groaned, "I told you to get a few clothes so it actually looks like we have started preparing, not to go out and buy the whole shop." She gazed around in disbelief, they have nowhere to put any of it- they don't have any baby furniture let alone an empty room to store it in.

"It's not the whole store, it's parts of different stores. Look baby's first shoes, baby's first blanket, baby's first..." he caries on. His voice high and excited as he discusses baby's first toys, blankets and various other items. 

She tries to get excited, she really does but the reminder of how much she will be depended on to provide and know what the baby needs overwhelms her. Toby's a natural. He has already taken to the role of a father like a duck takes to water, with the books and excitement she has no doubt in her mind what a great father he will be. Herself, she's not so sure about. She lets him speak, his happiness infectious. Toby notices her lack of participation so naturally asks what's wrong.

"I'm.." she trails off. She doesn't want to kill his buzz but how can she not tell him she's confused. Not about keeping the baby, but knowing how to bond and care for such a tiny life. She's never even had a pet. Sucking it up, she goes and sits next to him. Saying everything and dealing with the repercussions is definitely preferable to worrying alone.   
"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to care for someone who's so dependant. What if I can't do it. I don't know how to be carefree and play with a child. I don't want to let you or.. it down." She feels awkward by the end, wanting to retreat but she stays. There's no judgement in Toby's eyes, only patience and understanding. 

"Happy, you could never let me down. The worst thing you could do is to leave me and I know you would never do that. I have no idea what I'm doing either, neither of us had great examples growing up but together we can do this. When you were listening to the baby's heartbeat there was nothing removed about you. So what if you can't play with someone's else's kid. When it's our baby you will be the best mother. Your great with Ralph and our baby will be no exception." He gazes down at her with nothing but love.

Happy feels comfortable, resting against Toby whilst she lets one hand rest where the baby would be. What the future holds she isn't sure but she knows she will try her best and where she falls short she knows Toby will be there to help guide her. They stay like that for a few hours with Happy watching as he sorts through the various items. She even finds some of the items exciting. There's this one stuffed toy he brought; a purple teddy bear. She holds it, running he fingers along the fluffy coat. It's her favourite item from what he brought. Hours later after he puts everything away, Toby comes back to Happy to find her clutching the teddy close, cradling it like a child whilst fast asleep. Smiling at his beautiful mechanic he picks her up to carry her to bed. She snuggles deeper into his arms, her face soft in sleep. He adores her so much and whilst he has had doubts about her capabilities as a mum, she's happy freaking Quinn-Curtis and no matter what she puts her mind to she conquers it. Motherhood will be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this fit? It's been ages but it feels so disjointed. Any tips? Lol anyway thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a TOTAL novice at writing but I have had a few ideas stick with me... Oh and this is my first fan fiction work so enjoy.. Or not :D


End file.
